ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedward
| website = | current_members = }} John and Edward Grimes (born 16 October 1991), known professionally as Jedward, are an Irish singing and television presenting duo. They are identical twins and first appeared as John & Edward in the sixth series of The X Factor in 2009, generating a phenomenon of ironic popularity described as "the Jedward paradox". They finished sixth and were managed by Louis Walsh, who was their mentor during The X Factor. Jedward have released three albums: Planet Jedward, Victory, and Young Love. The first two went double platinum in Ireland. They have released nine singles, including "Under Pressure (Ice Ice Baby)", a mash-up of "Under Pressure" by Queen/David Bowie and Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby"; "Lipstick", with which they represented Ireland at the Eurovision Song Contest 2011; and "Waterline", with which they represented Ireland at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012. Jedward are also known for their television work, including presenting children's series Jedward's Big Adventure and OMG! Jedward's Dream Factory, and for participating in Celebrity Big Brother 8. John and Edward's combined net worth was estimated at €6m in September 2013, and they have been ranked as the fifth most financially successful former X Factor UK contestants. Early and personal life Identical twin brothers John Paul Henry Daniel Richard Grimes and Edward Peter Anthony Kevin Patrick Grimes were born in Dublin. John and Edward's first school was Scoil Bhríde National School in Rathangan. They then attended King's Hospital School for four years before being moved to the Dublin Institute of Education. The twins competed in school talent shows during their school years and were inspired by Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears and the Backstreet Boys. They were also members of the Lucan Harriers Athletic Club and Dundrum South Dublin athletics club and have competed in several Irish athletic tournaments. In addition, they briefly worked as games testers for Xbox 360 format holder Microsoft and support football clubs Newcastle United and Celtic. Career 2008–10: The X Factor and Planet Jedward In 2008 John and Edward formed the duo, entitled Jedward and, in 2009 auditioned in Glasgow as a group for the sixth series of The X Factor, under the name John & Edward. Despite being described by judge Simon Cowell as "not very good and incredibly annoying", John & Edward were put through to bootcamp, then made it to judges' houses, where Louis Walsh selected them for the live shows. The twins' inclusion in the final 12 was a controversial decision, due to their lack of experience, but Walsh stood by them, saying "I don't know how people can hate two nice young kids from Ireland. They've been edited really badly and come across as the people everyone loves to hate... but they're just raw, naïve and innocent and they have the potential to be really good." John & Edward became known for their unpolished but enthusiastic performances, famously including a version of Britney Spears' "Oops!... I Did It Again", during which they reenacted the Titanic monologue. After their departure from The X Factor, Jedward were signed to Modest! Management, however it was later announced that Louis Walsh had reached "an amicable agreement", which allowed him to take the twins on.Louis Walsh signs X Factor duo John and Edward BBC News, 3 December 2009 From February until April 2010, they performed on the X Factor Live tour, where they were credited with the boost in demand for tickets, that led to an extension in the tour run.John and Edward boost X Factor tour ticket sales STV, 28 November 2009 Their debut single "Under Pressure (Ice Ice Baby)" was a mashup of "Under Pressure" and "Ice Ice Baby", with Vanilla Ice contributing guest vocals. In March Jedward's Sony contract ended, but the following day Universal Music Ireland signed them on a three-album contract. In April 2010, Jedward began their first solo tour, a 27-date tour of Ireland called the Planet Jedward Tour. Due to popular demand, it was extended with a second 43-date leg in the UK and Ireland. The Irish Independent rated the tour positively, saying that "Jedwardmania is right up there with Beatlemania." Jedward's second single, a cover of the Blink-182 song "All the Small Things", was released in July 2010 and peaked at number 21 on the Irish charts and number 6 on the UK Indie Chart. The same week, Jedward released their debut album Planet Jedward, consisting of cover versions. It which went straight to number one on the Irish Albums Chart and number 17 on the UK Albums Chart. In August 2010, Jedward appeared in their own ITV2 documentary, entitled Jedward: Let Loose, a three-part series in which they moved out of their home for ten days. 2011–12: Victory On 12 February 2011, Jedward released their third single and Eurovision Song Contest entry "Lipstick", which peaked at number one in Ireland. Jedward successfully qualified from the second Eurovision Song Contest semi-final, eventually finishing in eighth place. After the Eurovision Song Contest, "Lipstick" was released digitally across Europe, where it charted in many countries such as Belgium, Sweden, Germany and most notably Austria where it peaked at number three. The song also peaked at number 8 in the South Korea's international artists' chart. "Lipstick" had featured in a Hyundai advertising campaign in South East Asia. Shortly after the Eurovision Song Contest, on 23 May, Jedward performed in front of an audience of 60,000 people at College Green in Dublin City ahead of a speech by visiting U.S. President Barack Obama. In April 2011, Jedward began their second tour, the Bad Behaviour Tour, with a series of dates across Ireland. Jedward's next single "Bad Behaviour" was released in July and reached number one in the Irish charts. This was followed two weeks later by their second album Victory, consisting entirely of original tracks. A new version of Planet Jedward was released by the German branch of Universal Music in July, featuring a mix of tracks from Planet Jedward and new songs from Victory. On 31 July, the twins began the first leg of their third tour, The Carnival Tour, with 12 shows across Ireland and Northern Ireland. In September Jedward played their first European tour, with dates in Sweden and Germany, followed by a UK tour. Three days after the first leg finished, Jedward entered the Celebrity Big Brother 8 house. They made it to the final, eventually finishing in third place. The third single from Victory, "Wow Oh Wow" was released in August 2011, with a music video featuring their Celebrity Big Brother housemate Tara Reid. In December, Jedward starred in the pantomime Jedward and the Beanstalk, a musical comedy version of the fairytale Jack and the Beanstalk. 2012–13: Young Love In 2012 saw Jedward again win the Irish national selection for the Eurovision Song Contest, this time with their song "Waterline". In May, Jedward performed "Waterline" at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, Azerbaijan. After qualifying from their semi-final, they eventually came in 19th place in the grand final. "Waterline" was also the lead single on the twins' third album Young Love, released in June. The tracks "Young Love" and "Luminous" were also released as singles. Jedward released the charity single and "unofficial" Irish UEFA Euro 2012 song "Put the Green Cape On", a reworking of "Lipstick". The duo embarked on the European leg of their Victory Tour in January, playing in Austria, Germany, Sweden, Finland and Estonia. This was followed by the ''Young Love Tour'' in Ireland in August. They also visited Singapore, where the new album had enjoyed popular success. In June they ran as part of the 2012 Summer Olympics torch relay in Dublin on day 19 of the relay. The twins starred in their own TV series Jedward's Weird Wild World on UK TV channel 5*, with John and Edward humorously presenting a selection of popular internet videos. Over the Christmas and New Year period RTÉ broadcast the second series of their show OMG! Jedward's Dream Factory, and the second season of their BBC series Jedward's Big Adventure screened in early 2013. Over the festive season, Jedward starred in their third annual pantomime, Jedward & the Magic Lamp. In January 2013, the twins made a promotional visit to Toronto, Canada, appearing twice on MuchMusic's New Music Live show and also made an appearance on Canada AM. While in Toronto, Jedward also filmed a promotional video for the Young Love album track "Happens in the Dark" and previewed a clip from the video on New Music Live. Later in the month, it was announced that Jedward's three-album contract with Universal Music Ireland would not be renewed. The music video for "Happens in the Dark" was premiered on Much Music in March, with the video having been shot in Toronto earlier in the year. In April the twins filmed a video for the song "What's Your Number?" in New York City. Later in the month they made a promotional visit to Australia, including radio and television appearances. In June, Jedward joined the line-up of A Night for Christy, a gala concert in aid of Aslan frontman Christy Dignam. The twins performed Aslan's song "She's So Beautiful" with the band. In July the twins performed live shows in Cork and Limerick, with a UK live tour scheduled for September. In November the twins toured Australia, with performances in Perth, Melbourne and Sydney. While in Australia they also released the music video for Young Love album track "Can't Forget You". 2014–present: Fourth studio album In January 2014, the third series of their CBBC television programme Jedward's Big Adventure was broadcast. Due to its popularity, the series run was doubled to 10 episodes. They also provided weekly style commentary of the contestants in Sweden's Melodifestivalen competition and made a guest performance at the Melodifestivalen Second Chance show in early March. In April 2014, Jedward debuted their new single "Free Spirit" on Australian radio station KIIS 106.5. This was followed by news of the duo's fourth studio album to be released later in the year. The album will contain songs written and produced by Jedward. The duo's follow-up single "Ferocious" was released in November 2014, charting at No.15 on the Irish singles chart. In November 2014 it was announced that John and Edward would be joining the cast of ITV's new circus reality show Get Your Act Together, due to screen in 2015. Philanthropy Jedward are involved with many charity projects, earning them the status as one of the highest rated charity ambassadors in Ireland for 2011. Jedward are ambassadors for the Irish Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children (ISPCC) and have fronted an ISPCC poster campaign. The proceeds of their Euro 2012 charity single "Put The Green Cape On" also went to the ISPCC. From 2010 to 2013 Jedward performed annually at the ChildLine Concert, which benefits the ISPCC's ChildLine service. Also in Ireland, Jedward have been involved with the ISPCA's My Dog Ate It campaign, and promote the Concern Worldwide Fast fundraiser. Jedward have also been involved with Comic Relief, Sport Relief and Children in Need, in the UK, as well as giving their time to visit children in hospitals. Other ventures Advertising Jedward have been involved with many advertising campaigns in the UK and Ireland. In 2009, agreed to be the subject of a Tourism Ireland radio campaign, which made a tongue-in-cheek apology to the UK for Jedward's antics on The X Factor. In 2010, Jedward fronted an advertising campaign for Irish fast food chain Abrakebabra. Jedward have also fronted advertising campaigns for East Midlands Trains, Rowntree's Randoms, Disney Universe and a Travel Supermarket commercial with comedian Omid Djalili. The latter was later banned after the UK Advertising Standards Authority ruled that the advert was misleading. In 2011, they fronted an advertising campaign for mobile network 3 Ireland, including their own Jedward-branded mobile phone. Stage Since 2010, Jedward have performed in an annual pantomime over the Christmas and New Year period. Based at the Olympia Theatre in Dublin, the pantomimes also star Linda Martin. John and Edward play themselves and the shows feature Jedward songs. The twins' first show was Cinderella in 2010, where they played the fairy godbrothers. They returned in 2011 with a sell-out season of Jedward and the Beanstalk, and again in 2012 with Jedward and the Magic Lamp. In 2013 their fourth pantomime was Jedward in Beauty and the Beast. Fashion career Jedward have also been signed to Next Models and appeared in fashion magazines such as i-D, Esquire and Grazia. Impact Jedward have been subjects of commentary on social networking websites and in the media. Their fans include Pixie Lott and Robbie Williams. Taoiseach Brian Cowen also backed the singers, while Leona Lewis said that she worried about them. Two leading British political parties, Labour and the Conservatives, each released campaign posters parodying the twins. Former Prime Minister Gordon Brown came under fire in November 2009 for describing Jedward as "not very good" and later apologised for doing so. Following this, Walsh stated "So Gordon Brown and Simon Cowell both have something in common: neither of them know what the public want." Former Prime Minister David Cameron admitted that he enjoyed watching The X Factor and that Jedward were his favourite act. Cameron also bought a T-shirt with their faces on it. The Irish Independent called Jedward "tone-deaf twins", even though the pair were voted more popular than The Beatles in a teenage poll. Comedian Oliver Callan has parodied them on his RTÉ 2 show Nob Nation.You'll laugh your Jed off at Oliver; NOB NATION STAR IS BACK WITH INTERNET SKETCHES Discography ; Studio albums * Planet Jedward (2010) * Victory (2011) * Young Love (2012) Filmography Awards and nominations See also *[[List of The X Factor finalists (UK series 6)|List of The X Factor finalists (UK series 6)]] References External links * * * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 2011 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 2012 Category:Twin musicians Category:Identical twins Category:Irish boy bands Category:Irish Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Irish pop music groups Category:Irish male singers Category:Irish musical duos Category:People from County Dublin Category:Sibling musical duos Category:The X Factor (UK TV series) contestants Category:Twin people from Ireland Category:People educated at The King's Hospital * Category:Musical groups established in 2009